


[Podfic] The Kings Rest

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Desperation, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Arthur is, he needs a lot of stimulation. Like, hands-clawing-down-his-back, teeth-drawing-blood-on-his-shoulder, nails-pressing-tight-against-the-head-of-his-cock levels of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Kings Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King's Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872480) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Samy is still a terrible influence and I still love her for it? LoL, dunno if I'd be as productive as I've been lately without her. So she rox sox and stuff, another QUICKIE...

The Kings Rest

By: Samyazaz

05:32

[MP3 Download at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aj6wxv134pa2adp/The_Kings_Rest.mp3)


End file.
